


Cookie Dough

by SomedayonBroadway



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Modern AU, Modern Era, cuteness, pregnant Katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayonBroadway/pseuds/SomedayonBroadway
Summary: Katherine is annoyed. But it's nothing her boys can't fix. (Fluff)
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> This was a sort of request from an old fic of mine called A Gambler, A Jack and An Ace. One of my guest reviewers wanted to see more of a Race and Katherine brother/sister relationship, and I don't blame them. I love these two.
> 
> So I hope you guys like it!

“I will give you fifty bucks to make it stop,” a very pregnant Katherine begged, taking a finger to the dough that was in Race’s bowl as the boy baked for her. 

He scoffed. “What’s he doin’ now?” he asked, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet behind him and a spoon, scooping out a little bit of dough for Katherine to eat. She took it gratefully, humming in content when the sweet taste hit her lips. Race laughed. 

“Just the usual,” she groaned with her mouth full. “He has a full meal plan set out for me in the kitchen, he calls me every five minutes to ‘check in’, he insists on reading to the baby every night, and I haven’t had a cheeseburger or caffeine in eight months!” She finished off the dough while Race prepared to put some cookies in the oven. He gave her a knowing look with that last statement, but she glared at him, almost daring him to argue. 

Just as she was about to go find more sugar, her phone went off and she let out an aggravated stutter, lifting up her phone to show it to her brother-in-law who only raised his eyebrows at the accuracy of Katherine’s statement. She rolled her eyes and held the thing out towards the boy in a silent request. 

So Race took the thing and answered it. “Hi, thank you for calling, Katherine can’t come to the phone right now, can I take a message?” 

Katherine snorted at him but watched Race smirk at what sounded like a worried Jack. 

“Oh, Jackie, I would do nothing of the sort,” he said, scooping out more cookie dough for Katherine and handing it to her with a wink. “No, of course. No chocolate, no red meat, no… oh shoot, she found the whiskey. Jack, I gotta go, Katherine stop it—“ He hung up the phone as Katherine laughed in front of him, happily enjoying her dessert as Race continued going about his business. 

“You know he’s gonna kill you when he gets home, right?” Katherine laughed. 

Race rolled his eyes. “He can’t hurt me, he loves me too much,” he said, opening up the oven behind him and putting in a tray. 

Katherine just smiled at him. “Yeah, well, I love your brother more than life, but I was just about to strangle him last night when he made me go to bed at seven o’clock.” 

Race chuckled. “Yeah… that’s my brother. He didn’t let me walk until I was ten.” He’d told that story several times. It was just a joke. A joke about how his brother had carried him through life for so long because he was afraid of the boy’s feet getting burned. “He just wants that baby ta be healthy… God knows, he doesn’t want to see that kid go through everything I went through when our mama was carryin’ me.”

Jack had been eight when Race had been born, barely alive and fading fast. Born two months too early with several medical problems up until he was about six when they all started to fade. Their mother had been a drunk and an addict when she’d carried him. Race hadn’t been the one who had to witness it. 

He had ADHD, anxiety and asthma. He liked to think of himself as a practice run for Jack and Katherine who had practically raised him for most of his life. He knew he wasn’t technically their kid, but they’d still looked out for him. 

When he looked up, Katherine was frowning. “Oh, baby,” she pouted playfully. “You know I love you.” She stood and waddled over to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. “You’re perfect, bubba.” 

“Well, I’m glad I turned out so great. Now we know that the kid at least has a chance,” she joked. “I mean… obviously, it won’t be as popular, good looking or amazing as me, but… its got a chance,” he laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. 

For Race, Katherine had been around for just about as long as he could remember. Jack and her had been on and off most of their childhood, but even on their breaks, Katherine had still been there for him. Through everything. She was practically his sister. 

Just as Katherine was about to open her mouth to speak again, her phone went off. She didn’t even look down to try and see who it was. She already knew. “I believe I offered fifty bucks to make it stop?” 

Race laughed. “What do you want me ta do, break his legs?” he joked. 

“I have a better idea…” she pondered, grinning at him. All he could do was smile alone with her. 

  
  


When Jack walked through the door, he pressed a kiss to Katherine’s head and then to Race’s. They were both sitting on the couch watching some horror movie that he couldn’t recall the name of, Katherine’s feet in Race’s lap. He sighed. “Ya feelin’ okay, babe?” he asked his wife who didn’t even bother looking up as she hummed in response to the question he asked her every two seconds. 

The blond on the couch flinch and let out a squawk of offense when Jack smacked him over the head. The second Race turned around through Jack’s tired look melted into a smile and he leaned down to press another kiss to the boy’s head. 

The boy focused back in on the television, rubbing Katherine’s feet as she lay back, sneaking a handful of popcorn that she’d hidden between her and the back of the couch. 

It was only a second later that they heard a screech from the back room where Jack had disappeared into. Race snickered but tried to hide it when another scream filled the room. “Racer!” 

Race stood up immediately when he heard the footsteps and a soaking wet Jack rushed back into the room, fire in his eyes. The kid put his hands up in defense. “Whoa, hold on, how do ya even know it was me?” he asked, laughing when Jack scowled at him. 

Katherine shrunk further down into the couch and tried to stifle a laugh, not quite managing it. Jack’s gaze fell to her too. “Oh, ya think this is funny?” 

“No,” she giggled, unable to keep the amused smile off her face. After all, she’d helped with the bucket of water. And the rubber spiders. And the rubber snakes. But at least they’d left him some cookies. 

Without warning, Jack surged forward and threw his little brother over his shoulder wrestling him to the ground as Race tried to playfully fight back, unable to on account of him laughing too hard. 

Katherine paused the old movie and grabbed her phone recording the boys she loved so much. 

Deep down, she knew Jack wouldn’t ever stop worrying. It was just in his nature. But she could always hope for more days like this where there was more time for him to play with his brother and laugh with him when he let the boy get the upper hand. 

This was enough for her. 

She loved her boys more than life. And she’d love the next one too, so much more than she could ever imagine. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love you, fansies!


End file.
